Intro Into The Weird
by h2o48
Summary: I'm the first "Normal St" writer, HURRAY! I love this show and I realize since it an Amazon show its not popular yet, but I want that to change. You can watch it on YouTube if your interested. This is just an intro of the actual show, if your interested watch it.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters! Now that that's out of the way let's get down to business. I know since this is an Amazon show, a lot of people haven't heard of it but I wanna change.**

**I'm completely in love with it for various reasons. The sensible plot, great characters, etc. This isn't necessarily a fanfic more like an insight into the show. I will be writing more don't worry about that in any way here we go.**

**Intro of Normal**

As the sun rose over a seemingly quiet street, something overtook the air. It was a sense of _enchantment. _On one end was a forest of shady trees and on the other was a crystal blue lake. And in between was an ocean of abnormality shrouded in a seemingly ordinary cover. That's right, you're on Normal St.

Home to the supposed supernatural. And the only place where it's considered perfectly OK.

From mind erasing pencils to fortune telling paper. From a luck controlling mobile to a time stopping watch. Home to a frog of doom hidden in a wishing well.

Where two young girls can create a fully coherent robot and a way to reduce carbon dioxide waste. Where a boy can literally transform into a bug from guilt and or become "shushed". The children of the neighborhood would roam about like any other but experience events much more different than any here lived three tweens who lived their entire lives together and saw first hand the craziness of life on Normal St.

_Gortimer Gibbons _the self appointed leader of the trio. His family consists of his 4 year old, lovable little brother Gardener. His caring and tough mother grace. And his epidemiologist father whom he idolizes. Their divorce had taken a real toll on him, but to which he accepted just wanting his family to be happy.

True, he didn't to be a leader of anything. He was a nervous wreck when it came to the situations he would get himself into, but looks can be deceiving. His intelligence and resourcefulness can lead the way out of anything. And as long as he has his best friends by his side he'll never have to worry.

_Melody "Mel" Fuller _was wise above her years, and she'd have to be to handle everything in her life. Only daughter of a rock climbing judge and an ear-nose-throat surgeon, she was as unique and you'd expect. Not filling aware of her future passions she wants to live her life as perfect as possible. Smart and athletic her only rival is Charlotte who quickly became a friend as well.

She has the needed ability to take charge of a situation and make a plan almost instantly after something has gone wrong. But she wasn't without flaws. She was stubborn and could become frantic at times, the only ones who could truly be there for her were her guys. She didn't make an effort to fight the fact that she needed them, and they would always be there.

_Ranger Bowen _could never be described. He is the definition of a wildcard and knows it. He was raised by his loving parents and grandfather in their family bakery. He lives to push the boundaries to the point where they don't even exist. He's funny, adventurous and fully willing to spring into something crazy. But this doesn't display him perfectly at all. To sum him up he is normal for Normal.

He doesn't match them at all and he is their outlier yet it doesn't make a difference. He maybe kind, caring and brave but it just doesn't make sense. He is Mel's polar opposite yet they have this incredibly close bond. And although he spent most of his life with Gortimer they were two side of different coins. Maybe that exactly why it all works. He that thing to keep everything together and balance it out. Besides a little craziness never hurt.

So this is what inhabits Normal St. It's a little piece of magic on this world. Whatever misadventures has in store for these kids they'll face it. As long as they had one another it would just fine.

**\- Like I said not really a fanfic but I do plan on writing more.. I wrote this because I wanted to get this show out their. I'm a RangerxMel shipper, I know weird and once you watch the show you'll think the same but I still am. Until next time!**


End file.
